


pumpkin spice

by hyuckillua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Witchcraft, donghyuck is greasy, i don't know how to tag, mark is really cheesy and really panicked, wrote the glittery eyeshadow donghyuck of my dreams into existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckillua/pseuds/hyuckillua
Summary: Mark's crush on Donghyuck is a little magicalfor nct spookfest 2k19!!!





	pumpkin spice

The pumpkin-shaped bell hanging from the bakery’s glass door chimed as Mark walked in for the fourth time this week. He admits coming in every day, at least twice a day, does seem a little excessive, a little weird even, but what’s one to do when there’s a promise of seeing Lee Donghyuck every time they walk through the door? Mark considers it a waste to not take up every opportunity he’s presented with to see the beautiful young witch.

He sits at his usual spot—a table made for two closest to the front counter where he can watch the younger boy as he works, enthralled by the way he moves while he juggles taking orders, fixing drinks, and casting the appropriate spells to help him bake what the customer needs. All while looking as elegant and put together as when Mark sees him on his early morning stop by. 

It’s been this way for months now, ever since Mark and his parents stopped by after finishing up moving one day, wanting to go out and familiarize themselves with the new town they would call home. Mark can’t say he expected to leave the bakery with his cheeks burning hotter and his heart beating faster than before he arrived.

“Give me a minute and I’ll join you,” Donghyuck says with a tired smile, sitting a cup of hot chocolate in front of Mark before whisking off to serve another table. The younger had long since memorized Mark’s order, even down to the amount of marshmallows he liked in his hot chocolate, and that he preferred the ghost-shaped ones Donghyuck made himself to any other kind of marshmallow. This was usually accompanied by four mini apple tarts, but Mark noticed the empty spot on the table where they normally would have been placed. 

Donghyuck plopped down in the chair across from Mark some few minutes later, slumping down into it with a sigh so that his head was barely visible above the table edge. “Busy day?” Mark questions with a laugh while lightly kicking at the edge of Donghyuck’s sneaker with his own.

“I’ve baked 14 pies already today and it’s barely past noon—it’s been a little more than just a _ busy day _, Mark Lee.”

“Aren’t you used to that though? You make tons of pies all the time, and it’s not like you have to bake them, your magic does it for you.”

Donghyuck peers at Mark from across the table at that, narrowing his eyes at the older before sitting up in his chair. “For your information, Mark, using magic is just as tiring as manual labor. It requires effort and energy just like anything else does, not that I’d expect _ you _ to understand that,” he quips with a pout, closing his eyes before crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his head away from Mark. 

Mark had been born a half-witch, the dormant magic inside of him coming from his mother’s side. He’s never used his magic, has never _ been able _ to use his magic, for every time he attempted even the smallest and simplest of spells in his mother’s spellbook, he was met with nothing. He can’t say it didn’t disappoint him, knowing how common it was for half witches to never have access to any of their magic, but he figured he could do just as much without his magic as he could if he were to wake up one day with objects flying around his room and the lamp at his bedside flickering from the energy he would put off. 

“Right, make fun of the half-witch,” Mark teased while kicking the edge of Donghyuck’s shoe again in attempts to regain the younger’s gaze. “You know that’s not what I meant anyway.”

“I know what you meant Mark Lee, you’re just too easy and too fun to tease,” Donghyuck replied with a smirk before turning around in his seat, facing the front counter and making a “come-hither” motion towards Mark’s missing apple tarts, summoning the plate to steadily float over to the table they were both seated at and in front of Mark. 

“Woah! I thought you forgot these!”

“Of course I didn’t forget, I just wanted to see if the reason behind the goofy smile you were wearing when you walked in was because of me, or my incredible baking.”

Mark nearly choked on half of the apple tart he had already begun to scarf down, covering his mouth with one of his hands as to not _actually choke_ and cough it up in front of the young witch that was currently cackling and out of breath from Mark’s reaction. 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Mark blurted after calming down and managing to swallow the food in his mouth.

“Oh you know what it means, don’t play dumb.”

“I’m not! I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So you don’t know how red your cheeks get every time you walk through the door to this place? Or how you don’t stop smiling until you’re at least a mile down the road after you leave?”

“You’re full of shit.”

“Am I? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have some sort of crush on me, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck teased before sliding one of his hands across the tabletop and taking Mark’s fingers into his palm, leaning in so he was inches away from the older’s face. “What if I said I have a crush on you back?”

Mark snatched his hand away from the younger’s before hastily standing from his chair, making it skid back into the wall and drawing the attention of a few customers sitting nearby. 

“I g-gotta go,” Mark fumbled with burning cheeks, attempting to hide the shake in his hands while pocketing his phone and clumsily stepping out and around the table he had just been seated at.

“Aw, why so soon? You weren’t enjoying our date?”

“My dad um…he needed me—to help him with something and— and he told me not to be out late,” he lied. He just needed to somehow get out of there and away from Donghyuck, away from his playful and shameless flirting. He was certain he'd die if he stayed any longer.

“Something? What kind of something?”

“Bye, Donghyuck,” Mark answered already half-way out the door, sending a quick wave to the younger without looking back in fear of being called out for his burning red cheeks. 

“Oh! Before you go,” Donghyuck called over his shoulder while collecting Mark’s mug and plate off of the table. “I need you here earlier than usual tomorrow, I’m closing up shop for the day and would _ love _ to have someone around who could take care of all the manual labor.”

“What? Why?”

Donghyuck stopped at Mark’s questioning, turning from his place at the side of the table to give the older a puzzled look.

“Halloween? Two days away? I throw the most amazing Halloween party in town at the shop every year?”

“Oh. Well, how was I supposed to know? I didn’t even live here last Halloween.”

“I’m offended for your witch mother, Mark, you’re meant to know anything and everything Halloween related. That, and you pass by the huge ass countdown I’ve had on the wall for two months every time you walk in here,” Donghyuck said while pointing to the witch hat-shaped sign placed on the wall behind Mark’s head. Mark turned to look behind him with a confused look, surprised by the very big and very glittery sign sitting on the wall that read “2 Days Until Halloween!” in orange cursive. 

“That still doesn’t explain how I was supposed to know you’re throwing a party.”

“I’ve definitely mentioned it to you before, or were you too busy staring at my lips to actually listen to what I was saying?”

Mark looked away and shrugs his shoulders up, trying to hide the glow that had retaken over his cheeks. That was, in fact, something that happened a lot. He found himself more often than not having to ask the younger to repeat himself, too entranced at the color and plumpness of his lips to actually listen, wondering to himself what the lip gloss he watched Donghyuck apply every morning at opening would taste like.

“Just—what time do you want me here, Hyuck?” Mark asks, avoiding eye contact.

“6 am would be ideal. I have to have everything ready before the morning of.”

“Okay, see you then I guess.”

“I need you to have your head in the game tomorrow, Mark, we don’t have time for you to daydream about me,” Donghyuck teased, now turned around fully and leaning against the table the two had been seated at, sending the older a wink before walking over to the front counter.

Mark rolled his eyes and pushed the front door open with his elbow, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and silently praying the cool autumn wind would manage to cool down his still burning cheeks before he got home. 

Mark was waiting outside beside the bakery door by 5:45 am the next morning, wrapped in a scarf and a thicker coat than he would normally wear in attempts to protect his skin from the cold bite of the early morning wind. He had contemplated showing up later than Donghyuck had instructed, even contemplated not coming at all, too tired and too warm to leave his bed and still feeling the nervous fluster in his belly from the previous day. 

He turned over in bed and reached for his phone on the bedside table, pulling up the string of texts he and Donghyuck had shared over the months they’d known each other. He typed out a half-assed excuse as to why he’d be more than happy to show up at his _normal time_, but that he couldn't make it at 6 am like Donghyuck had asked of him. His thumb hovered over the send button before shaking his head and deleting all of it, getting out of bed with a groan. He figured Donghyuck would have more to tease him with if he had actually shown up late, some flirtatious jest about how Mark was too nervous to see him. Mark hated that he would’ve been right. 

It was nearly 6:10 before Donghyuck showed up to unlock the door, hair messy and voice still groggy with sleep. He walked into the bakery without a word and began brewing himself a cup of coffee, flicking his wrist into the air to his right to summon some utensils to begin making Mark a cup of hot chocolate. 

“What happened to 6 am?” Mark asked, amused at how cute the younger looked when he was sleepy.

“I said I wanted _ you _ here at 6, that didn’t mean _ I _ would be here at 6.”

“What horrible hospitality.”

“Fuck off, Mark Lee.”

Mark laughed at Donghuck’s irritability while sipping on the hot chocolate that had eventually floated his way. Donghyuck quietly sipped on his own drink and seemed to space out, his eyes trained on the window that was slowly allowing light to leak in as time passed. It was nice, Mark thought, the two of them sitting and enjoying each other’s company in silence while trying to warm themselves up. This was a different Donghyuck, a Donghyuck Mark hadn’t seen. The Donghyuck he _had_ seen was all charm and smiles and had the ability to make anyone melt with just his words alone. This Donghyuck was groggy voiced and sleepy-eyed, huddling into his oversized winter coat for warmth. This Donghyuck was _ small, _ this Donghyuck was _ cuddly _. Mark wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him on a morning like this, both of them holding onto each other in attempts to preserve body heat. 

Two cups of coffee later Donghyuck began to resemble his normal self. He started quipping sharp and flirtatious remarks like he normally would, and Mark blamed his blushing cheeks on the chafe from the cold wind. Donghyuck led Mark to a storage room near the back of the bakery, revealing boxes of miscellaneous decorations they'd have to up all around the shop. They carried the boxes to the front two at a time, sitting them on surrounding tables and unpacking the contents of each on a table cloth Donghyuck had lain out on the floor. 

Three hours later they had only gotten through a little under half of the decorations spread out on the floor, Donghyuck directing Mark on where to put certain pieces and using his magic to place things in especially high corners. Mark had done all of the physical work, using a hammer and nails and a ladder when needed, so it was needless to say that he was a little winded.

“Do you have to make everything look so painfully witch-like? There’s not a single decoration here that isn’t witch-themed.” Mark asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand after hammering a line of witch hat streamers to one of the walls.

“Mark, in case you haven’t noticed, I _ am _ a witch. I run a bakery called the Baking Cauldron for fuck’s sake. What am I if not on brand?” Donghyuck pointed up to the ceiling then, bringing Mark’s attention to some decor he was hanging up with the help of his magic. “These have bats on them by the way.”

Mark let out a groan and plopped down on a stool in front of the counter, resting his cheek on his folded arms. “Can’t you help me out a little? I’m doing all of the physical labor and it’s exhausting.”

“The perks of being a witch, Mark Lee. I hardly know the meaning of physical labor anymore.”

“Right. The perks of being a witch,” Mark replied quietly while turning his head down to face the counter, burying his face in his arms and basking in the coolness radiating off of the metal top. Donghyuck looked at him, head tilted as he made his way over to sit on the stool next to him. He summoned two bottles of water out of the mini-fridge and onto the counter in front of them.

“You’ve tried haven’t you? To use your magic?”

“Of course I’ve_ tried _, I just haven’t had any luck yet.”

“Has your mom helped you?”

Mark snorted. “My mom’s been helping me since before I could walk, took me to specialists and everything. I’m just a dud.” He finished and took a swig from his water bottle. 

“No friend of mine is a dud, Mark Lee. You just haven’t ignited anything yet!” Donghyuck said in a chipper voice, pulling Mark from his stool. “Come on, I think it’s time I have my turn.”

“What? No, it’s not gonna work, Donghyuck. It’s never worked.”

“It’s never worked for_ you _, that doesn’t mean that it won’t work for me. It’s break time anyway. Humor me, Mark.”

Donghyuck took Mark by the shoulders and placed him in front of the decorations sitting on the floor. He took the spot at his side and grabbed Mark’s right arm and pointed it out, aiming it at a stuffed pumpkin they had yet to place anywhere. 

“We’re gonna start small. Now, the key to using your magic is wanting. You need to want to move that pumpkin, and you need to know that you’ll get what you want. Be confident that you’ll make it move, and it’ll move.”

“I don’t know, Donghyuck, I mean my mom she’s—she’s told me the same thing before and it never—”

“Nonsense. I’m not giving up on you. Now, think about what you wanna make that pumpkin do. Float, roll across the floor, anything. Think about it and picture it. Picture it happening, and know that you’re gonna make it happen.”

Mark took a deep breath through his nose and eyed the pumpkin skeptically. He wanted to try, he always wanted to try, he didn’t want to just accept the fact that he’d forever be magicless, but there was a gnawing worry in the back of his head. Something telling him that he’d fail again, that his efforts would end up as futile as they always had. That’s not something he wanted Donghyuck to see. 

He didn’t want him to see him fail, especially at something so easy and effortless for the younger. Donghyuck was the human embodiment of witchcraft, and Mark could see in the way he moved when casting spells that using his magic was easier than breathing. Donghyuck’s magic made him radiate, adding to the natural glow he already put off on his own. Mark wanted that too, to be like Donghyuck, to be good enough for Donghyuck. He worried that if he failed in front of him, he would see what he really was, what he’d always been. A dud.

He closed his eyes despite his anxiousness and pictured the pumpkin rolling off of the table cloth and onto the marble floor. He figured that was easier than trying to make it float, and as long as he could make _something_ happen, he wasn’t too concerned with showing off just yet. When something didn’t happen immediately he squeezed his eyes closed tighter, keeping the image of the pumpkin rolling onto the floor on a loop in his brain, silently praying that by some miracle, he’d get what he wanted. To impress Donghyuck. To make Donghyuck proud.

It felt like hours had passed, both of them standing side by side, holding their breath and waiting for something to happen. When it didn’t, though, Donghyuck placed a gentle hand on Mark’s shoulder, pulling him out of his concentration.

“Ok maybe this isn’t the best first step, and that’s okay! I think if we tried something a little easier, like trying to get you to make a ripple in a glass of water or something, you could definitely make something happe—”

“This is stupid. Nothing’s gonna happen, Donghyuck, no matter how much you want it to.”

“Come on, Mark! You can’t just give up! Seriously, making stuff move is like a level three spell anyways. We can start at level one and work our way up.” Donghyuck said while walking around the counter and grabbing a glass from one of the shelves. He turned on the tap and filled it half full.

“I’m not trying again. I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day, so let’s just get back to work or something.”

“_Embarrassed?_ What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing embarrassing about not having complete control over your magic yet, Mark. Every witch struggles.”

“I’m not a witch, Donghyuck, okay? I’ve never used my magic and I more than likely never will use my magic. I’m 20. Have you ever heard of any half-witch awakening their magic at 20?”

Mark’s throat burned with tears threatening to spill. He was disappointed, embarrassed, and wished more than anything that he could’ve made something happen for Donghyuck. But he didn’t, and he wanted to run home and die because of it. 

“There are no rules to magic, Mark. You could be an exception,” Donghyuck said quietly, giving Mark a weak but hopeful grin. He pushed the glass of water across the counter and closer to Mark, signaling that he wanted him to try again.

Mark eyed the glass for a moment, contemplating humoring the younger a second time. His mind flashed to the smile that would grow on Donghyuck’s face when he made a ripple in the water, the excited hug he’d find himself enveloped in. But it then changed to the sad smile Donghyuck would wear when nothing ended up happening. The look of sympathy he’d give Mark before urging him to try again, that he wasn’t a dud, that he just needed to want it. That was enough to sway Mark away from the idea, making him shake his head at Donghyuck before bending down and grabbing another decoration to hang up. 

Donghyuck wilted at his failed attempt, walking back around the counter and putting the same soft hand from before on Mark’s shoulder before continuing to string the bat garland from the ceiling. 

They worked in silence for the rest of the day, only daring to speak to each other when Mark needed to know where to put something or how Donghyuck wanted it placed. The clocked ticked over to 7 pm before the two finished, both of them sliding into a booth with tired sighs. Mark still didn’t dare speak to Donghyuck or even let his gaze linger as long as he normally would. He still felt the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, still felt the gnawing worry in the back of his head. 

Donghyuck flicked his hand towards the counter and summoned two drinks to begin brewing. He rested his head against the window to his right and looked up at Mark with tired eyes.

“Well, that was fun. I appreciate you coming to help me today, Mark Lee.”

“Fun is an interesting way of putting it,” Mark teased and mimicked the boy, resting his head against the same window. 

“I did enjoy having you here, though. I mean—I know you’re here every day, but—today was different, I guess.”

Mark smiled at the younger’s stumbling. “I enjoyed being here.”

Two cups appeared in front of them then, and Mark noticed it wasn’t his usual hot chocolate with four ghost-shaped marshmallows. Instead, the cups were filled with tea, steam rising off of the drinks and into the air. 

“What’s this?” Mark asked, peering down at his mug before lifting it to his lips.

“It’s my own tea recipe. I hardly ever make it anymore, but I figured this called for something special.”

“It’s good! What’s in this?”

“I can’t tell you all my secrets now can I? You might try taking me out of business,” Donghyuck said while lifting his own mug in front of his face and gesturing for Mark to do the same.

“To being special?”

Mark blinked before moving his mug forward to clink against Donghyuck’s, offering the younger a small smile and repeating the toast.

“To being special.”

To say Mark was nervous was an understatement. He stood, looking himself up and down in the full-length mirror leaning against his bedroom wall, checking out the third outfit he had changed into that hour. 

Donghyuck’s party was tonight, it started in 10 minutes, in fact, and nothing he rummaged out his closet seemed to be up to par with how he wanted to present himself. He reached up and grabbed the headband he had placed on the corner of the mirror and buried it in his hair so that only the small witch hat attached to the center was visible. That part of his outfit was courtesy of his mother, her forcing it onto his head and going on about how "no son of hers would be attending a Halloween party without some sort of witch attire". Mark didn’t have the heart to tell her no. 

He spun his body halfway around and inspected his outfit one last time before pocketing his phone and making his way down the hall, sending his parents a wave before walking out the door and down the sidewalk to the bakery. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it most certainly wasn’t what he was greeted with.

The music playing from the bakery could be heard from down the street and Mark could see flashing purple lights pouring out of the windows upon getting closer. He peered into one of the windows from around the corner of the building, eyes growing wide with shock at the amount of people that had already crammed into the small bakery. 

It was packed, to say the least. Partygoers brushing shoulders and pushing past each other to make their way through the crowd that had accumulated. And to top it all off, Donghyuck was nowhere in sight. Mark wasn’t sure what to make of the situation.

He quietly made his way inside after some few minutes of standing at the corner of the window and watching those inside dance and socialize. It wasn’t until someone bumped into him from behind and muttered out an apology before peering at his spot in the window curiously that he realized, without context, he looked a little weird. He followed in shortly after the person that bumped into him, making the small bell on the door jingle with his entrance. 

Mark awkwardly stood at the door for a moment, keeping his hands in his pockets and eyeing around the crowd in hopes of finding Donghyuck. He eventually spotted him in a far corner, surrounded by a group of people that Mark imagined would be complimenting the party. He pushed his way through the crowd and over to Donghyuck, stopping dead in his tracks once he saw what the younger was wearing. 

Donghyuck wore black jeans with rips at the knees and thighs, showing off a display of red fishnets. A red halter top and heeled black boots accompanied them, along with a witch hat that sat on top of his head. 

_ Mark’s mouth went dry. _

With shaky legs he made his way closer to Donghyuck, reaching out to lightly tap his shoulder once he was within reach.

“Mark Lee! I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show!” Donghyuck said over the music and pulled the boy into a hug. Mark noticed the sparkly red eyeshadow at the creases of Donghyuck’s eyes and the black eyeliner that had been skillfully drawn into a thin line from the inner corners of his eyes to the outer.

“What, and not see all of my hard work come to life?”

“I’ve gotten so many compliments on the decorations this year! You’re absolutely helping me next year too.”

“Hope you’re paying me next time.”

“Being around me all day is payment enough, isn’t it, Mark?”

Mark almost nodded at the comment, catching himself when he felt his chin tip down slightly. He agreed silently, smiling to himself fondly at the memories from earlier in the day yesterday. He stopped his train of thought before he could allow himself to reflect on what happened during their break, deciding that he wouldn’t allow it to ruin the fun he was gonna have at the party tonight. The fun he was going to have with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck pulled him through the crowd this way and that, introducing him to a few of his friends that he learned were witches too. He learned the names of two, Renjun and Jeno, before a third by the name of Jaemin pulled the two off in a different direction, leaving Mark and Donghyuck standing in the middle of the crowd talking amongst themselves. It wasn’t long before they were practically screaming at each other, the music seemingly getting louder with every song that played, and Donghyuck suggested they go somewhere quiet before pulling Mark into the kitchen.

“I have to say, this isn’t really what I was expecting when you told me you were gonna throw a party here.”

“What _ were _ you expecting?” Donghyuck quipped before pulling strawberries and a tub of whipped cream out of one of the refrigerators and placing them in the center of the table they were both standing beside.

“Well, to be fair, this place isn’t very big. It’s almost as if it—”

“Got bigger?”

“You can _ do _ that?”

“I can do a lot of things,” Donghyuck answered and sent the older a wink. Mark shook his head at the witch’s flirting and dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream before popping it into his mouth. They stayed like this for a while, eating and talking and listening to the music that still only seemed to get louder. The topic of magic came up a few times, and Donghyuck tiptoed around the conversation until the subject was changed. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Are you ok?” Mark questioned before eating one last strawberry, leaving the few left in the container for Donghyuck to enjoy.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m good. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just—I don’t know, every time we—”

“Mark, I wanna apologize.”

Mark looks up from the gaze he was holding on his fingers then, giving Donghyuck a bewildered look. “Huh?”

“For yesterday, I mean. I shouldn’t have pushed you to try and use your magic like that. I could tell after everything that—I mean I could just tell that you were upset and—I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

‘Wait, Donghyuck, you don’t have to—”

“It’s just, every time I use my magic, or we talk about magic or whatever I just—you just look kinda bummed, I guess, and I thought that since—since it’s so easy for me that I could make it easy for you too. Or something.” Donghyuck stammered out, wringing his hands and keeping his eyes down to avoid eye contact. 

“Hey, seriously, it’s okay. I understand that you only wanted to help, and I’m pretty grateful for that honestly. It’s nice to know that there’s someone out there who hasn't given up on me.” Mark said sheepishly.

Donghyuck looked up at him with a small smile, reaching over to take his hand the same way he did two days prior, grabbing the tips of the older’s fingers and laying them in his palm. “Now why would I ever give up on you, Mark Lee? I thought we toasted to you being special yesterday. I fully expect you to remember that.”

Donghyuck seemed to grow nervous then, fully lacing his fingers with Mark's and leaning on his tiptoes over the top of the table. “And I fully expect you to remember this too,” he whispered with half-lidded eyes before closing the gap between them and placing his lips on Mark’s gently.

Mark froze, eyes widening and body stiffening. A steady mantra of '_ oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' _ passing through his head, unable to do or think anything that made sense. Donghyuck noticed Mark’s stiffness and began to pull away in fear of scaring the older, but Mark’s brain seemed to kick into gear then, and he surged forward to press his lips back against Donghyuck’s with more force than before. 

Their lips connected and Mark melted from the softness and the sweet flavor of Donghyuck’s lip gloss. Strawberries. Donghyuck tasted like strawberries. 

As if in time with Mark’s thoughts, a lightbulb hanging inside a lighting fixture to their left burst, causing the light to dim in that corner of the room. They both startled from the sudden noise and pulled away to look at each other, eyes wide and lips swollen.

“So, kissing me makes you destroy lightbulbs, huh?” Mark teased sending Donghyuck a smirk.

“Mark...that wasn’t me.”

“What?”

They continued to stare at each other, confused, until it finally clicked and the smile that began to grow on Donghyuck’s lips was unstoppable. He jumped over the table, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck and yelling in excitement. Mark threw his head back in a laugh, returning the hug by wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. Donghyuck pulled back after a moment, looking Mark in the eyes and placing a quick peck on his lips.

“So, you found something you really wanted, huh?”

Mark smiled down at Donghyuck before placing another peck on the tip of his nose. 

“I found something I wanted the first day I ever walked into this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, thank you for making it this far!!! this is the first work i've ever written and actually published, and the first thing i've written in a very long time, but i loved the concept of the spookfest and just had to join. i hope this turned out ok!! and maybe i'll end up writing more in the future ^~^ feel free to follow me (if you want) on twitter @donghyu_ck, or even tweet or dm me what you thought!!! thank you so much again and happy markhyuckoween!!!


End file.
